Coopération
by mominours
Summary: Le groupe Sistar accepte une offre qui ne peut se refuser. Quelles en seront les conséquences ?  Ce que l'on voit à la télévision est parfois bien loin de la réalité.  résumé nul pardon u.u"


**Chapitre 1 _ Mise en contact**

« _…. I feel so cool, cool, cool… Voici Sistar !_ »

Les Sistar après avoir salué le public, descendent de scène pour retrouver leur loge et juger de leur performance.

- _Je me suis trompée sur la choré' mais la réponse du public est plutôt bonne sur le remix. Qu'est- ce que vous en pensez ?_ dit Hyorin en regardant les écrans avec un sourire d'excuse.

- _Le remix ne m'emballe pas trop, mais ta petite erreur avec ton sourire est passée presque inaperçue, _répondit Bora avec un clin d'œil.

- _Oui c'est vrai, unnie. De toute façon, je pense que l'on doit être un peu réputée pour nos petites fautes,_ dit une Dasom toute souriante.  
>- <em>Moi, j'l'ai trouvé bien, mais on peut mieux faire<em>, dit Soyu. _Par contre, cette robe remonte un peu trop à mon goût, faudrait en parler au staff, unnie. Peut être qu'ils pourraient nous aider_.

- _Oui, tu as raison. Ah les voilà. Unnie !_ Hyorin se précipite sur leur styliste. _Dit unnie, nos robes ont tendance à un peu faire leur vie quand on est sur scène, tu penses qu'on pourrait les garder en place ?_

- _Hyorin-ah, bien sûr on pourrait vous les pincer sur vos shorts ou alors… Oh je sais utiliser les bombes des gymnastes !_ fit la styliste réfléchissant. _Je vous en trouverai pour votre prochaine performance, ne vous en inquiétez plus._

- _Youpi ! Merci beaucoup unnie !_ Remercièrent les filles en s'inclinant mais n'ayant aucune idée sur ce qu'était cette fameuse bombe.

S'asseyant sur les canapés mis à leur disposition, elles se relaxaient un peu, en attendant que leur manager arrive. Soyu et Dasom parlaient , excitée, du comeback attendu des SNSD et des Secret. Hyorin et Bora assises en silence, la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés semblaient assoupies.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Personne n'y fait attention, si c'était leur manager Oppa, il entrerait. Mais rien ne se passa. On frappa une seconde fois, et on entendit une voix.

_- Est-ce que l'on peut entrer ? _

Les filles se relevèrent derechef et ajustèrent leur tenue. Curieuse de savoir qui pouvait bien leur rendre visite.

- _Entrez_ dirent-elles en chœur.

La porte s'ouvrit sur six beaux jeunes hommes. Le groupe Beast faisait leur entrée. Ils s'inclinèrent et saluèrent.

_- We__ are So Beast! Annyongaseo, nous sommes les Beast, _se présentèrent les garçons.

- _We're__ the B.E.S.T Sistar ! Annyongaseo, nous sommes les Sistar,_ s'inclinèrent en retour les filles.

Pendant que chaque groupe prenait place pour s'asseoir, la porte s'ouvrit sur le manager des Sistar.  
>- <em>Annyongaseo ! Vous avez eu de la visite les filles ?<em>

- _Oh Oppa ! les Beast-sunbaenim viennent juste d'arriver_, présenta Hyorin.

_- Annyongaseo, nous sommes les Beast._ Saluèrent les garçons.

S'adressant aux Sistar, Dujun prit la parole.  
>- <em>Nous sommes venus à votre rencontre car vous êtes un des girls bands que nous apprécions le plus. Et sur un vote de 4 personnes sur 6, dont je tairai les noms nous nous demandions si cela vous intéresserait que l'on coopère pour un <em>_special__ stage._

Les filles se regardèrent, puis fixèrent leur Oppa avec un air de chien battu. Ce dernier soupira et leur fit un sourire.

- _Nous en serions enchantées_, répondit Bora.

- _Pourquoi nous ?_ demanda Dasom.

- _Hé bien, bon nombre d'entre nous sommes fan de votre groupe. Notamment_…

- _Quiet Gikwang !_ Intervint Yoseob et Hyunseung.

- _Mais je ne comptais rien dévoiler !_ dit-il tout penaud.

- _Ce qu'il voulait « vraiment » dire c'est qu'on adore votre groupe. Du moins, moi je l'assume ! _Dit Yoseob.

- _Merci beaucoup !_ Lui répondirent les filles souriantes. Si souriante qu'il en rougit d'embarras.

- _Pour quand est prévu ce stage ? Il faudrait que l'on s'organise pour se caser un créneau pour répéter. Vous avez déjà une idée de ce que l'on fera ?_ fit Hyorin vers Dujun.

- _Hé bien, on pensait y réfléchir avec vous. Ce serait pour le Mnet Asian Music Awards en fait_, répondit-il.

- _En plus, ça tombe bien, nos deux groupes font partis des convives_ remarqua Dongwoon.

- _C'est vrai, cette année nous sommes nominées!_ Sourit Bora fièrement.

- _Vous pourriez en parlez en mangeant, non ? _Intervint manager Oppa. _Car après le dîner les filles doivent se reposer. Je suppose que c'est votre cas également ?_

- _Oui, il y a un resto' pas trop loin où ils servent du samgyupsal_, fit un Yoseob le regard rêveur.

- _Et nous avons vraiment besoin de dormir surtout avec un estomac-sur-patte-turbulent comme toi_, sourit Junhung.

- _Héééé ! T'es dur ! Je ne suis pas pas pire que Dongwoon !_

_- Hyung, je suis une sage comme une image moi !_ Claqua Dongwoon en lui jetant un regard indigné.

- _Non mais là_…

- _Stop ! Yoseob t'es pire que lui, Dongwoon à ce rythme tu vas le rattraper_, fit blasé Dujun. _Bon, alors c'est ok pour le resto' ?_

- _C'est bon pour nous. On se retrouve là-bas. Oppa nous y conduira, hein Oppa ?_ fit Dasom.

- _Bien sûr la question ne se pose même pas. A moins que tu n'aies en projet de marcher jusque là-bas ?_ fit-il le regard rieur.

- _Ben, c'est pas si loin, non ? …. Si ?_

- _On y va les filles où notre Dasom serait capable d'aller le vérifier_, dit-il en riant. _Changez vous je vous attends dehors à l'endroit habituel._

Tous le monde rit de la maknae qui avait un air déterminé, prête à marcher dans le froid jusqu'au restaurant en tenue.

- _Nous y allons aussi à tout à l'heure alors !_ firent les garçons saluant les Sistar avant de sortir.

Les filles se changèrent en tenue plus confortable. Ce soir-là, la température peu clémente, elles mirent leurs blousons et écharpes puis sortirent à la rencontre de leur Oppa. Installées, la voiture les conduit au restaurant dans un silence reposant.

Les Beast sortaient du MuBank se dirigeant vers leur vanne. Ils signèrent quelques autographes et saluèrent leurs fans. En voiture, certains semblaient nerveux, d'autres impatients ou alors blasés.


End file.
